


Mingi is very much in love with his Hongjoongie hyung

by Music_Helan



Series: ateez one shots (｡ˇε ˇ｡） [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Everyone is Gay and Happy, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, hongjoong is smol and cute, mingi loves hongjoong to the moon and back, mingi rethinking his memories with his hongjoong hyung, seonghwa just appeared for a sec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Helan/pseuds/Music_Helan
Summary: Mingi loves Hongjoong very much, and Hongjoong also loves Mingi(How do I write a summery??)
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Series: ateez one shots (｡ˇε ˇ｡） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565407
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Mingi is very much in love with his Hongjoongie hyung

**Author's Note:**

> I dont even know if this make sense  
> Enjoy it anyways I had fun writing this ahsjw

Mingi loves cute things. Especially if they're smaller than him, which is basically almost all of his members (not Yunho, never Yunho, that boy is literally 1 cm taller than him and he is salty about it), considering he's the second tallest (still salty about it).

But only one of his members constantly took his attention away from everything. 

Kim Hongjoong. Korean big minion, as they like to call him.

Hongjoong is tiny. Anything Hongjoong wears will way go past his fingers, so Mingi absolutely loves to drown the elder in his own hoodies and shirts. Not to mention the elder will whine the whole time about wearing something so oversized, making everything ten times cuter than it should be.

Seonghwa and San's galleries were full of photos of Hongjoong wearing Mingi's or Yunho's hoodies and shirts. The two vocalists treasure the photos.

Besides being one of the smol people Mingi knows, Hongjoong is caring and supportive in his own ways. There was once before they debuted, Mingi almost collapse because of how much he worked. After Hongjoong found out about it, he had nagged at Mingi as he constantly checked on the younger's health the whole time.

Mingi likes his Hongjoong hyung very much.

But that was all nice memories for the two of them. They were ready to make more together.

"Hyung!" Mingi happily pulled Hongjoong into the biggest hug, the shorter of the two sighing in happiness at seeing his (favourite, but don't tell anyone) dongsaeng. 

"Well, since Joong is here now, I don't think I need to stay any longer, hmm?" Seonghwa spoke up from his position at the back. Hongjoong smiled at the comment.

"No, Hwa hyung, you come here and we can be a happy small family, " Hongjoong said, "Only without our other kids."

Luckily, Mingi's hug is big enough for the three of them to snuggle on the floor. 

Some time after their cuddle session, Seonghwa got up. Mingi whined at the loss of contact, but a look from the elder made him remember why he waited for the leader. 

"Hyung..?" Hongjoong was wrapped in Mingi's sweater. The tired leader didn't response, so Mingi being the most caring boyfriend he is, picked the boy up and went back to their room for more cuddles.

The younger rapper finally felt the empty space beside him disappeared. He couldn't sleep well at all without Hongjoong filling up the space in his bed.

_"Hyung, can I join? My bed's too empty, " Mingi asked after dinner. It's the second day since Hongjoong left for some trip with the company, to see if their contract with the overseas artist is going well or not._

_That evening, Mingi tried to nap before dinner. With all the practices their dance coach made them do, Mingi was surprised to find himself, hours later, tossing and turning in the bed. Something's not quite right. It's too cold for Mingi._

_Mingi's body automatically curled into the body that's was supposed to be beside him. His body found nothing and Mingi was left alone to deal with the coldness._

_Right, Hongjoong wasn't there to cuddle with him. Mingi remembered now, he and Hongjoong always cuddle right before they sleep. At first it was because of the storm which lead Hongjoong to Mingi's bed, then it's the coldness which made Mingi want to find someone to cuddle with._

_After that incident, Hongjoong never left Mingi's bed during night. The leader admitted that he likes to cuddle with Mingi, by how Mingi's form can stop anything from entering Hongjoong's mind, the way Mingi runs his fingers through Hongjoong's hair calm him down._

_Mingi had laughed and kissed Hongjoong's temple, claiming that Hongjoong is the cutest human being on Earth._

_Mingi was so used to it, until the point he couldn't sleep without Hongjoong by his side. The first night without Hongjoong ended up restless, so he seemed help from Seonghwa the second night. He went to San on the third, Yeosang and Wooyoung on the forth and fifth. On the sixth and last day before Hongjoong come back, Mingi buried himself on his best friend's chest, hoping for some much needed sleep, but it never come. Yunho was upset that Mingi still can't sleep, but he stayed up with Mingi the whole night._

_The morning came. Everyone found Yunho and Mingi passed out on the bed, the two of them still in the same position as last night: Mingi on top of Yunho. Half relieved, they moved the two boys to side by side, so that they could sleep better. Yunho and Mingi cuddled to each other._

_When Mingi woke up that morning, he promised himself to stay awake until Hongjoong comes back. He couldn't trust himself to sleep alone_.

Mingi smiled to himself as he pulled Hongjoong closer to him. The familiar warmth was luring him to sleep. Sleep, right, that's what I've been trying to do, Mingi thought. He let Hongjoong's rhythmic breathing lured him further into dreamland. 

Morning came too fast for Mingi's liking. Luckily, promotion just ended, so they earn a bit of holidays. When Mingi opened his eyes, the morning sun hit him directly, giving him an eternal glow. The rapper heard a soft wow. Mingi peeled his eyes open to see Hongjoong hovering above him, his eyes soft and sleepy.

"Good morning, puppy, " Hongjoong greeted softly. Leaning down, the leader captured Mingi's lips in a swift kiss. Mingi's heart burst all the uwu's he has.

"Good morning to you too, hyung, " Mingi replied. He was met with a soft whine.

"No cute pet names for me, Min?" Mingi didn't know if he want to kiss the living hell out of this man or choke the fuck out of him. 

"Good morning, my star, " Mingi tried again. This time he earned a kiss on his jawline. 

Silence wrapped between the two again. Mingi remembered the time when Hongjoong just cuddle up to him to hide away from his responsibilities.

_Mingi looked up from his phone. It's past midnight, but Mingi didn't want to sleep just yet. He has no morning schedules, so it's perfectly fine for him to stay up later than he's supposed to._

_He swore he heard the bedroom door open._

_A sudden dip on his bed caused Mingi to let out a yelp. The person laughed. Mingi, feeling brave, pulled Hongjoong into his lap._

_"Hiya, Hongjoongie hyung, " Mingi whispered. Hongjoong gasped._

_"How did you know it's me?"_

_"Hyung, it's past midnight, the only ones who's were long asleep, " Mingi replied easily, "Jongho was knocked out once he reached his bed, Seonghwa hyung and Yeosang hyung didn't come out from their room for hours, but I don't know about the rest."_

_"How are you so sure that I'm not Yunho, or San, or Wooyoung?" Hongjoong asked, sitting up in Mingi's lap, leaving small kisses on the younger's face. The younger only smile._

_"It's a secret, hyung."_

_Hongjoong tsked, but he never stop his kisses on the boy's face. Mingi will let Hongjoong kiss the life out of him, if he dared to tell the boy that. Mingi waited until Hongjoong's done with his kisses before tucking the boy underneath his chin._

_"How are the songs going?" Mingi asked at last. He's been dying to know about the songs Hongjoong's been working on._

_Hongjoong sighed. Something told Mingi that it wasn't a happy sigh. He hold his hyung closer to his chest. He can feel the slight tremble in his hyung's body._

_Hongjoong had broke down, telling the younger rapper about his worries about the song. Mingi couldn't do much except for holding Hongjoong tighter in an attempt to call the leader down._

_They fall asleep like that, Hongjoong safe from his worries and responsibilities, tucked snugly in Mingi's arms_.

"Hyung, " Mingi got up from bed, shaking his head to get the sleepiness off his mind. Hongjoong tilted his head to look at him.

"Can I have one more kiss?" Mingi asked, wrapping his arms around Hongjoong. He missed this, even if the two had only parted for a week.

A week's way too long for the both of them.

Hongjoong answered by leaning forward, placing a kiss on Mingi's lips. They don't want to do anything at all, soft cuddles were enough. Occasionally they would steal more kisses from each other, but that's fine.

Everything's fine for the two of them. As long as Hongjoong had Mingi by his side, he can do anything the management ask him to do. He just need to know that Mingi will always be with him, with his family.

And Mingi wouldn't want to go anywhere else without his hyung.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave requests  
> Will write them as soon as possible


End file.
